Draenei
Values The Draenei are a noble people, they worship the Naaru and the light and hold it up at all costs, thus they believe in their code: *Through your acts of mercy, kindness, and forgiveness, kindle the light of hope in the world, beating back despair. *Shelter the light. Where there is good, beauty, love, and light in the world, stand against the wickedness that would swallow it. Where life flourishes, stand against the forces that would render it barren. *Preserve your own light. Delight in song and laughter, in beauty and art. If you allow the light to die in your own heart, you can’t preserve it in the world. *Be the light. Be an glorious beacon for all who live in despair. Let the light of your joy and courage shine forth in all your deeds. There are also others that have forsaken the holy oath of the Draenei and have taken up a much more darker path. *No mercy for the weak. Ordinary foes might win my mercy. But the truly weak deserve none. *By any means necessary. If you seek power or knowledge you must seek it by any means required, as long as it gets the job done. *Be the beacon of the Fel. Serve no one but yourself, for there is truly no difference between serving the light or darkness, both are jails of a different make. Society The draenei are conisdered one of the oldest and wisest races in the Alliance and the known galaxy. They hail from Argus, a destroyed world annihilated by the Burning Legion when they went on a mass genocide of the Dreanie people, which to this day is for a unknown reason. Now they seek to gather a grand army to beat back the Burning legion and conquer back thier homeworld of Argus or whatever is left of it. Ruled by a priest caste worshipping beings called the Naaru (Which you can visit and see) that channel the natural energies of light. Thus making thier government a theocracy. Honourable and wise but yet strong, they can typically be “Soldiers”, “Muscles”, and "Shamans" Stats Draenei *Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2. *Languages. You can speak, read, and write Draenei, and galaxy common. *So long as you continue to uphold your code, you have the support of any Draenei of your belief and may call upon them for help once per game session if you are in an area they inhabit. In most cases this assistance takes the form of a place to stay for the night and a few meals, along with a bit of useful information. *Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity or Strength score increases by 1 (select one when creating your character). *Age. Draenei live forever, rendering themselves immortal through the power of their faith. However this has increased sterility in their culture, thus every death that happens is a grave loss to any Draenei. *Wisened intellect. Your species has lived long enough to understand many things. You are proficient in a Wisdom skill of your choice. *Size. You are the shape of a typical humanoid, making you Medium size. *Gift of the Naaru. A creature you touch with a free hand gets healed by 1d12. Can only be used once and requires a long rest to use again. increases to 2d12 at level 4, 3d12 at level 8, 4d12 at level 12, 5d12 at level 16 and finally 6d12 at level 19 *Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Fel-born Draenei *Ability Score Increase. Your Int or Cha score increases by 2. *Languages. You can speak, read, and write Draenei, galaxy common, and fel-speak. *So long as you continue to uphold your code, you have the support of any Draenei of your belief and may call upon them for help once per game session if you are in an area they inhabit. In most cases this assistance takes the form of a place to stay for the night and a few meals, along with a bit of useful information. *Age. Draenei live forever, rendering themselves immortal through the power of their faith. However this has increased sterility in their culture, thus every death that happens is a grave loss to any Draenei. *Fel-Legacy. Demon blood courses through your veins. You gain resistance towards fire damage. *Size. You are the shape of a typical humanoid, making you Medium size. *Power of Kil'jaeden. You know the hellish rebuke spell. You can use this spell once before requiring a long rest to recharge. The spell casting modifier is either Int or Cha, whichever you choose. *Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Category:Races Category:Draenei